


Cooking instructor demonstrates the erotic application of certain ingredients

by Correspondancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Any race man, Black Character(s), Black woman, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Food, Instruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correspondancer/pseuds/Correspondancer
Summary: Nia teaches Creole cooking for corporate team-building events and after one class, one of the students offers to help clean up afterwards. She takes a liking to him and offers to teach him some of the more sensual uses of some of the ingredients.
Relationships: Nia & Student
Kudos: 1





	Cooking instructor demonstrates the erotic application of certain ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] [Script Offer] Cooking instructor demonstrates the erotic application of certain ingredients [Black woman][Any race man][Flirting][Instruction][Food][Cunnilingus][Blowjob]
> 
> All characters depicted are 18+.
> 
> Feel free to edit or modify this script in any way, including the names. Braces are for directions like {softly} or {firmly}. Brackets are for actions like [opens door] or [kisses].

[F4M] [Script Offer] Cooking instructor demonstrates the erotic application of certain ingredients [Black woman][Any race man][Flirting][Instruction][Food][Cunnilingus][Blowjob]

All characters depicted are 18+.

Feel free to edit or modify this script in any way, including the names. Braces are for directions like {softly} or {firmly}. Brackets are for actions like [opens door] or [kisses].

\---

[Sounds of dish washing by hand.]

Thank you for helping out. You didn’t really have to do that. I always clean up.

[Student says they wanted to spend more time with Nia.]

Oh, well aren’t you the sweet one! I enjoyed your company as well. And by “company”, I meant you, not just your corporation. Hah.

[Student laughs.]

To be honest, I wouldn’t normally accept the help. Cleaning up by myself gives me time to recover after three hours of having to be “on” the whole time.

Don’t get me wrong, I love what I do but it’s still a lot of work and … you know how it is.

[Student nods. Dish washing continues.]

But you seemed very chill.

[Dish washing continues in companionable silence.]

Plus you’re kinda cute.

[Dish washing continues with slightly higher sexually tensioned silence. Nia hums softly to herself.]

You like what you do?

[The student responds.]

I hear that.

Me? Yeah, it’s a good job. I like it a lot better than what I was doing before. I get to cook, I get to teach, I get to meet different and interesting people I wouldn’t otherwise. I kinda like the corporate gigs. If a company is willing to pay for someone like me to hang out with their employees like this, it’s generally a good sign that they treat them well. And then the students are generally in a good mood to do something fun like this.

But I dream about running my own restaurant some day. Momma gave me the love of cooking. But Daddy gave me the business sense.

[Sighs.]

You know how to make a million dollars running a restaurant?

You start with two million dollars.

[Laughs.]

So I don’t know if it’ll ever happen. But I like this.

[Dish washing finishes.]

There! That went by a lot faster than usual. Thanks. =)

I’ve got some time, you wanna try some other ingredients?

[Student nods.]

A lot of people think they’re all about the taste. But it’s not just that. They can also change the way our bodies react and feel. The cayenne and paprika that we used in today’s jambalaya contain capsaicin. In addition to burning your tongue, it also brings about euphoria. Every ingredient has a different effect on your body. Like, take this dark chocolate. Open your mouth.

[Nia opens up a packet of dark chocolate and places it in the student’s mouth. She breaks off a piece for herself as well.]

Caffeine. One of nature’s miracles. People think of it as an energy thing. It also narrows blood vessels and raises blood pressure, but surprisingly … also makes it easier to have erections.

{Giggles} Are you feeling anything?

Oh, I’ve got an interesting one here. You feeling adventurous?

Here, open your mouth and try one of these.

[Nia shakes out a single peppercorn from a glass bottle and pops it in the student’s mouth. She takes one herself.]

That peppercorn comes from the Szechuan province in China. What? Yeah, my background is in Creole cooking, but a girl’s gotta branch out. And this one’s a very special kind of peppercorn. It’s not that spicy but you notice that tingling on your tongue? Also, notice how much your mouth’s watering. Yeah, mine, too. My mouth is so wet. I hope that’s not giving you any naughty ideas...

[Nia takes a moment to compose herself.]

And finally, we come to honey. They say it’s been used as an aphrodisiac for centuries. It’s obviously got lots of sugar, which stimulates saliva production. But it also contains nitric oxide, which helps increase blood flow. I’ll pour out a little into this small bowl. Go ahead, dip your finger in it. Ah, but it’s not for you to taste.

It’s for me.

Give me your hand.

[Nia gently grabs the student’s hand and guides his honey dipped finger into her mouth and sucks on it.]

Now ... it’s my turn to dip my finger in the honey.

Lick it off.

[The student licks it off, maybe tickling the tip of Nia’s finger with his tongue.]

Oh. That’s good. That’s very good.

The wonderful thing is that honey is an invitation, inviting and guiding your tongue to explore.

Come to the couch where it’s a little more comfortable.

[They walk over to the couch and Nia dabs a little honey on her neck.]

Ah, I’ve gotten some honey on my neck. Be a dear and take care of that, will you?

[Soft moans as the student takes his time sucking off the honey on her neck.]

Verrry nice. But now ... some of the honey has dripped down under my shirt. Let me take it off for you.

[The student licks Nia’s newly exposed flesh and she responds to his tongue.]

You want to see what’s under this bra, don’t you? Well here, let me pull it off …

[Nia takes off her bra.]

You like looking at my tits? They were feeling so squished and tight before but now they’re free and oh, I think they’re happy to see you … You see my nipples? So firm and excited! You want to taste them? Let me dab a little honey on each of them … and let’s see how cleanly you ca--

Oh! Ohhh … ye-- yesss, that’s good…

I, I… I’m just going to pull down my pants and panties … and ju -- just stroke myself a … little …

Just, keep … yes, keep licking my nipples …

No, n -- unhh … don’t stop…

That’s good… just, lightly … sl- slowllly…

Oh … yy--- yeesss … slowww, just like that… l … I … 

Your tongue … it’s sooo good … so wet

Oh! Okay ... you’re kissing a little lower now…

That’s nice, too.

Ahhh ... your … lips feel good on my stomach...

Oh ... wi-- will you… {pleading} will you go just … a little lower …

A-- ahh… I ...

[Nia starts breathing heavier as the student kisses her and works his lips on her mons pubis.]

Oh… ju- just … I, {begging} please… can… can you suck… on it … pl-- please … just …

[Sharp inhalation as Nia gets her wish, the student is slurping very slowly and methodically on her clit.]

Oh! What’re you … Ah… so … so good… you’re going … so slowly … it’s so … yesss…

I-- I can’t, I c-- I can’t hold back … y-- you’re … you’re sucking it … s-- sooo good…

[Deep, heavy breathing.]

Unnhhh … nnn … nnn … 

[Faster breathing.]

C-- cannn’t … can’t hold … c-- caaa

Ahhh … aaaaaaahhhHHHHHH!!! FUUUUUCCCCK!!!

[Silence except for deep breathing for a couple seconds.]

{Quietly} I need your cock.

Come here!

[Sounds of pants being unbuttoned and unzipped.]

[Nia immediately grabs it and shoves it into her wet mouth.]

[Deep, fast, slurping sounds.]

[Eventually slows down to more controlled slurping sounds.]

[Humming. Nia speaks more normally between slurps now.]

You’re going to give it to me.

[More slurping.]

You’re going to give me your cum.

[Deeper slurping.]

All of it.

[Slurping and moaning.]

That’s right.

[Humming.]

Come in my mouth.

[Long, slow slurping sounds continue for a while, building, and building until finally…]  
[A surprised, muffled yelp.]

[Long drinking and swallowing sounds.]

Ah…

I … I can’t believe you made me lose control like that. You, you were good. Very good.

[Student replies similarly.]

Oh, thanks. I was really feeling it with you. And like I said, I always clean up. =)

That was a lot of fun. Just hold me for a bit.

Yes, you can play with my tits.

MmmMmmm…

Yeah, that was nice.

Ah, I should probably get ready for the next class. I can’t very well greet them like this.

But hey, if you want to help me prep and be my assistant for the next group, well … maybe we could have a little more fun afterwards.


End file.
